


Сдаётся внаём

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: — Это не метафора. Я твой сын. А там, за стойкой — моя будущая мать.





	Сдаётся внаём

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

_Часы на то и рождены, чтоб бомбу приютить._

— Сколько тебе лет хотя бы, — он сжал головку пальцами, проехался языком по мошонке. Джаг завел руки за голову и вцепился ногтями в подушку; мир шатало. Под пыльным матрасом на полу скрипел дощатый пол. Глаза закатились сами собой, когда ЭфПи прикусил внутреннюю сторону бедра — а потом скользнул губами по стволу.

Не таким Джагу виделось его армейское прошлое.

— Восемнадцать, — господи, какого черта он сейчас начал задавать вопросы, Джаг ведь не мог сказать ему всю правду и солгать не мог. Кто он, откуда он. Зачем пришел.

— Уверен? Такие проблемы с копами мне точно не нужны.

Сказал и накрыл головку губами — Джаг охнул и выгнулся, и ЭфПи жестко надавил на бедра, чтобы тот не дергался, а потом посмотрел снизу вверху, безмолвно повторяя вопрос. Джаг едва смог вспомнить, о чем он спрашивал. А ЭфПи насаживался ртом медленно, аккуратно и черт его побери — умело.

— Серьезно, тебя волнуют проблемы с копами.

— Такие — да. Так откуда, говоришь, ты приехал?

Джаг едва не вскрикнул, кое-как выговорил:

— Издалека.

Ложь, ложь, ложь.

Но не мог же он сказать ему правду?

Сказать: я был с тобой сколько мог, и ушел, когда не осталось сил терпеть, а когда отчаялся — все равно оказался здесь, пришел к тебе, потому что в каком-то смысле я всегда шел к тебе, пап, но я даже не понял, когда все покатилось к чертовой матери. Я, вообще-то, не фанат инцеста. А у Лота, может, просто не было сыновей, чтобы трахать их. Брать дочерей ему не мешало ничто.

Когда ЭфПи расслабил горло, он захрипел. И впился пальцами в волосы, неосознанно пытаясь потянуть ниже, насадить еще немного глубже; ЭфПи рассмеялся. И ЭфПи подчинился. А потом глотал и жадно вылизывал головку и живот, куда попали капли спермы, и Джаг не отличал пол от потолка, а потом долгие минуты пытался отдышаться — сдавило легкие.

— Ладно, мальчик издалека, — ЭфПи усмехнулся и погладил его по груди, — жирный крем у меня есть. Резинок нет. Трахнешь меня?

Джаг яростно замотал головой, пытаясь сфокусироваться на его лице в полутьме, но перед глазами плыло.

— Ты меня.

Он знал, что возненавидит себя за это, но не собирался портить момент.

*

ЭфПи первым все о нем понял — наблюдательный, как змея. Что его куртка сшита иначе. Что он говорит иначе. Даже татуировка его с головой выдавала — слишком чистенькая, слишком аккуратная, слишком неуловимо не такая, как у остальных. Конечно, ведь ее били через два десятка лет. Мог бы он сейчас вернуться и вручить Тони вместо тату-машинки иглу и чернила — так бы и сделал.

— Кто тебя забивал? — крем нашелся на дне неразобранного чемодана — армейского еще. В аптечке среди бинтов и обезболивающих. Джаг краем глаза заметил вату и спирт и понадеялся, что не пригодятся.

— Подруга.

Было страшно, вообще-то. И неуютно до черта. ЭфПи бегло посмотрел в его лицо — ласково, будто по щеке погладил, и пробормотал:

— Хочешь — перевернись на живот.

— Хочу все видеть.

ЭфПи улыбнулся — хищно и нежно. И скользкими пальцами погладил Джага по животу, пощекотал ребра:

— Не трясись. Не обещаю, что будет не больно. А быть аккуратным — да.

*

Он жил над «Белым Змеем» с тех пор, как вернулся со службы. До дома так и не дошел — дома были изведенная мать и отец, который предпочел бы видеть его мертвым, кажется. ЭфПи не любил об этом говорить, но того, что говорил — хватало. Джаг слушал, как завороженный, потому что толком не знал о его юности ничего. Пока сам в нее не попал. Его швырнуло в прошлое — в отчаянии между тюрьмой и трейлером, между очередным бесполезным звонком матери и ночным одиночеством, будто между тем миром и этим. Он едва ли хорошо представлял, как это произошло. Словно шаг в сторону, эскапистский сюжет о путешествии, только вместо побега от действительности он попал в действительность двадцатилетней давности.

Где ЭфПи однажды сказал ему:

— К черту, живи здесь, раз больше негде. Но только пару дней, усвоил?

А потом не прогнал.

*

Он гладил вход и ласкал пальцами головку — одновременно, лениво, давая понять, каким неторопливым собирается быть. Джаг дышал тяжело, глаза закатывались сами собой. Было хорошо. Холодно. Хорошо. Едва не вскрикнул, когда ЭфПи осторожно протолкнул палец — но больше от неожиданности, а потом снова охнул, когда он ладонью повел по стволу, бормоча:

— Расслабься, мальчик издалека, у нас вся ночь впереди.

Могло бы звучать, как обещание пытки. Звучало, как обещание кайфа. Будто он ампулу на ладони подбрасывал, а не гладил его изнутри, пытаясь не царапнуть ногтями, не толкнуться слишком резко.

— Порядок? Сейчас добавлю второй.

Джаг судорожно кивнул. Второй шел хуже. Расслабиться не получалось никак и стояло до боли, кажется, больше от нервов. По крайней мере, пока ЭфПи не наклонился, обхватывая губами головку.

Джаг вцепился ногтями в простынь и потянул. Тело ныло от напряжения, но он все еще был возбужден, и все еще хотел так, что перед глазами чернело. Даже если для воплощения желания нужно было немного потерпеть.

— Молодец, — пробормотал ЭфПи, вылизывая ствол, когда Джагу удалось немного расслабиться. А потом усмехнулся: — Я первый раз под кайфом был. Не зажимался совсем. Было... никак поначалу. Потом охренительно. 

— А потом? — Джаг уставился в потолок, часто-часто моргая, когда он попытался добавить третий — невыносимые попытки отпустить себя, дышать глубже. Джаг и обычно не был особенно расслабленным.

— Потом мы протрезвели. А еще позже нас нашел мой отец. Хреновый был разговор. Отец мой был... да и сейчас есть — как чертовы Блоссомы, только нищий. Я ушел в армию, чтобы закончить наш с ним разговор.

— А потом? — спросил Джаг снова. Ему на ум не шли никакие другие формулировки, хотя он старался, правда, старался. Но пытаться говорить не одними рублеными фразами и расслабиться одновременно оказалось выше его сил.

— Вернулся сюда, — ЭфПи, кажется, не удивился. — А домой не смог. Готов?

Джаг кивнул. ЭфПи вытер ладонь о простынь и подтянул его к себе, стоя на коленях на матрасе. Погладил по животу, царапнул сосок ногтями. Коснулся щеки.

Джаг повернул голову, вбирая его пальцы в рот, и ЭфПи расхохотался.

— Славный какой. Сделай так потом еще раз.

— Не с пальцами?

— Не-а, — хмыкнул он с удовольствием. И надавил головкой на вход. А потом — ладонью накрыл его рот, когда Джаг вскрикнул и невольно прикусил пальцы. — Тихо, тихо. Мы же не хотим никого разбудить.

И толкнулся плавно, аккуратно — глубоко.

*

Джаг видел отца юным десятки раз — на снимках и в школьном альбоме, и даже в старых вырезках из архива, где тот стоял — счастливый, ликующий, с медалью на груди вместе с остальной футбольной командой. Но фотографии не показывали главного. Не показывали, как он поворачивает голову, быстро, хищно, как смеется, как задумчиво проводит рукой по выбритому затылку. С какой яростью смотрит на чужаков. Как тепло — на своих.

Будущий змеиный вожак, чтоб его.

— До элиты... не дотянул, — он охнул и зашипел, когда Джаг случайно царапнул зубами, — попал в пехоту. То есть, в самую грязь. Хотя, конечно, мы все в грязи барахтались, от летчиков до связистов. Но летать хотелось больше. 

Джаг упрямо опустился еще на дюйм и снова не смог — скользнул обратно к головке, гладко обвел ее языком, оттягивая крайнюю плоть. ЭфПи одобрительно потрепал его по волосам, глядя сверху вниз. Сам прислонился к стене, сам поставил его на колени, сказал — ничего, привыкнешь. Сосать Джаг не умел, конечно. Но очень хотел научиться.

— Хороший. А летчиков гоняли так, будто каждый из них планировал в космонавты. Перегрузки, испытания... я читал как-то, что бывшие летчики спиваются через одного, и чертовски хорошо теперь понимаю, почему, — Джаг попытался снова — и подавился, закашлялся, отстраняясь, сглотнул вязкую слюну. ЭфПи покачал головой. — Не торопись ты так, парень.

Джаг упрямо вскинул голову.

— Хочу, как ты.

ЭфПи рассмеялся снова, ласково погладил по волосам. И надавил на затылок, заставляя наклониться, а Джаг совсем не был против. Колени ныли от того, что стоял на холодном полу, не додумался подложить что-то сразу, а потом не стал. И ЭфПи не позволил бы прерваться на это.

— Упрямый, — бормотал ЭфПи, медленно натягивая его, держа за волосы. Отпустил, впрочем, едва Джаг чуть не закашлялся снова. — Только опыт и привычка помогут. Но еще лучше запрокинуть голову. И дышать строго носом, да.

Джаг хмуро посмотрел ему в лицо и кивнул.

И сделал, как было сказано.

А ЭфПи всхрипнул, впиваясь пальцами в его волосы, когда наконец получилось.

*

— Ездил на байке раньше? — ЭфПи бросил ему шлем, не дожидаясь ответа, и похлопал по сиденью позади себя. — Ничего сложного, только держись крепче и не дергайся.

Джаг пожал плечами и натянул шлем, устраиваясь позади. Послушно обхватил руками поперек живота. Провел пальцами — под курткой, незаметно, и ЭфПи, оглянувшись, бегло погладил его костяшки.

И повернул ключ в замке зажигания, и проговорил, повышая голос, уже через рокот двигателя:

— А тебе бы пошел легкий стритфайтер. Быстрый. И хрупкий. Чтобы главным было не останавливаться. Многие думают, что быстрая езда убивает, но это не так. На самом деле...

— Тебя скорее убьет медленная.

ЭфПи осекся и рассмеялся.

— В точку, парень.

Джаг слышал это столько раз с тех пор, как начал водить его собственный старый байк. Может быть, тот же самый диггер с низкой посадкой и вытянутой рамой — мало ли, сколько всего ЭфПи с его умелыми руками пересобрал в нем за столько лет. Технически это может быть уже совсем другая машина. Но...

Джаг прижался к нему со спины плотнее, когда ЭфПи тронулся, ткнулся шлемом в плечо — хотел потереться щекой и забылся. Он хотел бы помнить о езде с отцом многое — может быть, соревнования, может, упражнения на равновесие, может, чтобы ЭфПи научил его делать «Вилли». Но всему этому Джаг учился сам, в основном пытаясь не сорваться с трассы в овраг. А теперь запоминалось только собственное нервное возбуждение и то, как сложно было не опустить ладонь к низу его живота. Проверить, заводит ли его это так же сильно.

Асфальт гладко ложился под колеса, ветер обжигал руки. Джаг не ездил с кем-то никогда, и теперь пытался запомнить все. Как сливается горизонт, как шумит двигатель, как подбрасывает на редких кочках. Ему ужасно не хватало этого, он даже не пытался делать вид, что это не так. Не хватало ЭфПи, который учил бы его и делил с ним что-то.

И раньше это никогда не было о сексе, но Джаг ни о чем не собирался жалеть.

ЭфПи замедлился, когда они въехали в парк, и асфальтированная дорога закончилась; и ехал все медленнее, пока не затормозил в одной из аллей — темной и безлюдной. Джагу даже не было интересно, должна ли дорога до закусочной проходить здесь. Он и так помнил, что нет.

ЭфПи снял шлем и посмотрел на него через плечо, улыбнулся широко и ласково, совсем как мальчишка.

— Никогда никого не трахал на байке.

— Решил попробовать? — Джаг снял шлем, удивленно приподнял брови. И не дожидаясь ответа рванул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.

Он не мог отказаться. Даже не пытался.

*

Сколько раз Джаг сдирал с него рубашку, чтобы вылизать длинный шрам на груди — теперь пришлось судорожно срезать ножницами, ткань встала колом от засохшей крови, рана, кажется, все еще кровоточила. Даже не разобрать было, как сильно его задели, хотя сам ЭфПи всю дорогу по улице и через опустевший бар, и вверх по лестнице — только и делал, что смеялся:

— Да там царапина, детка.

«Царапина» и правда оказалась неглубокой. Но длинной — почти через весь бок. У того ублюдка был нож. Джаг одернул сам себя — конечно, у него был нож, с чем еще ему было приходить, если на стрельбу _здесь_ приезжает целый гребаный вооруженный отряд.

Потому что так всегда было — жди беды, когда стрелять начинают южане.

Джаг вытащил из-под него рубашку и отбросил в сторону. Спирт и вата... все еще в разворошенной аптечке, брошенной поверх армейского чемодана с того самого первого раза. У ЭфПи на коже медленно проступали синяки — не столько ему крови пустили, сколько избили. Варварски, трое на одного — Джагу это было знакомо. Он принялся панически промывать рану — а ЭфПи все гладил его по волосам и смеялся.

Джаг оперся на локоть над ним, чтобы хоть что-то видеть в этой чертовой полутьме — светильников у ЭфПи не было — он жил на чертовой мансарде под самой крышей, ничего, что вообще должно было быть жилым помещением — и чертыхнулся, когда услышал, что ЭфПи задышал неглубоко и рвано. 

— Что, даже сейчас?

ЭфПи рассмеялся.

— Ты бы себя видел, — пальцами скользнул по щеке, оттянул нижнюю губу. — Неужели нужно меня поцарапать, чтобы ты так выгибался.

Джаг приподнял брови.

— Серьезно.

Эфпи вместо ответа погладил подушечкой пальца зубы — и Джаг послушно приоткрыл рот, облизывая фалангу, но даже тогда обрабатывать чертову рану не перестал. Наоборот — вбирал палец глубже всякий раз, как ЭфПи чуть слышно шипел от боли, будто обещал что-то. Или предлагал.

Когда он закончил, ЭфПи сам отбросил с матраса обрывки бинтов, вату, ножницы — и грубовато потянул его за волосы вниз, расстегивая ремень, голос едва не сорвался, когда он пробормотал:

— Утешишь меня, медсестричка?

Джаг судорожно рванул его джинсы, приник губами к низу живота, глубоко вдыхая — мускус и кровь, и здоровый пот, и запах его кожи; скользнул ниже, задел губами волоски. Почти потерся щекой о ствол. Сам безнадежно смотрел на рану на боку, следил, не начнет ли кровить снова, все боялся, что придется зашивать. Он не умел и не хотел бы вот так учиться.

И потому надавил ЭфПи на грудь, когда тот попытался приподняться на локте.

— Не шевелись, — почти прошипел. — Не вздумай даже.

А сам, почти в награду за послушание — насадился горлом так глубоко, как только успел научиться.

*

Драйв-ин в Ривердейле был старым, сколько Джаг его помнил. Ветхим, с залатанным полотном, старыми проекторами; на него у города вечно не хватало денег, и туда возили сплошное ретро с дешевым лицензированием, или фестивальное кино, или фильмы, у которых истек срок авторского права. Казалось, «Сумерки» состарились раньше, чем Джаг родился.

Он никогда не думал, что они такими и были задуманы.

На открытие ЭфПи одолжил у кого-то чертов кабриолет. Красный, с низкой посадкой, сияющий хромом, пахнущий старой дорогой кожей — любимая машина чьего-то отца, родившегося не позднее середины шестидесятых. На въезде вместе с билетами продавали попкорн в коричневом картоне и пиво, и программки на потертой бумаге, кропотливо отпечатанные кем-то на машинке; билеты пробивала улыбчивая девушка со светлыми кудрями и звездами на подоле. «Сумерки» хотели бы появиться на двадцать лет раньше. Там они и остались, насколько Джаг помнил. Только ветшали год за годом, пока не исчезли совсем.

Первым шел «Убить пересмешника». Потом — «Бунтарь», но его Джаг видел столько раз, что мог бы цитировать покадрово. Насмотрелся, пока жил в кинотеатре.

— Я не видел, — ЭфПи открыл ему бутылку не глядя, а сам положил программу на руль, — да и где здесь...

— Еще успеешь, — Джаг откинулся на сиденье и едва не закашлялся, глотнув — пиво оказалось крепче, чем он ожидал. — Могу поспорить, его будут крутить часто. «Бунтаря». И продолжат, пока на сеансы совсем не перестанут приходить люди.

— Да с чего ты взял?

— Просто — знаю, — Джаг помолчал, зажав бутылку коленями. Темнело поздно — приближалось лето, и раньше, чем стемнеет совсем, проекторы никто не запустил бы все равно. — И это отличный фильм, только...

— Только что.

Джаг пожал плечами.

— Культ его испортил. Культ смерти Дина его испортил — особенно сильно. Чертову красную рубашку сделали символом, как белый флаг или сионистскую звезду, но без контекста это... Это все равно что сказать, что Змеем тебя делает куртка. Понимаешь, о чем я? Или татуировка. 

ЭфПи мгновение помолчал, потом рассмеялся и притянул его к себе за плечи, так, что Джаг едва не уронил бутылку. Поцеловал в висок.

— Ты его не переносишь, а?

— «Бунтаря»? Обожаю. Никогда бы не захотел смотреть снова.

Проекторы включились с тихим шуршанием — ЭфПи припарковался в последнем ряду, едва ли не прямо под ними. Здесь почти не было других машин. Если смотреть поверх крыш и голов — казалось, что они остались одни. Джаг сам положил ладонь ему на бедро, потому что какого черта.

Не было открывающих речей, не было ходящих по рядам девушек — только красные флажки и машины, и крепкое пиво, и фильм на экране, и люди, которые сделали из этого праздник сами. Было легко.

ЭфПи все обнимал его за плечи. 

«Пересмешника» он тоже смотрел десятки раз — но пересматривать теперь оказалось неуютно, стыло, будто он понимал все происходящее два десятка лет назад в Алабаме даже слишком хорошо. И для этого не обязательно было иметь другой цвет кожи. Достаточно просто однажды назвать себя южанином. Или геем. Или тем странным неуживчивым парнем, что пишет книгу. На практике: даже просто женщиной, не стесняющейся того, что любит секс. Кем угодно, кто не вписывается.

Между «Пересмешником» и «Бунтарем», в перерыве со старыми анимационками, черно-белой буффонадой, Джаг сам отчаянно потянул его, все еще погруженного в свои мысли, на себя, впился в губы, забрался пальцами под рубашку. ЭфПи хмыкнул, положил ладонь ему на ремень:

— Здесь?

— Ага, — он быстро кивнул, накрывая пальцами ширинку, в голове шумело, будто он перепил — последняя треть бутылки была лишней, лишней, — сейчас. Здесь. Мне надо.

Судя по тому, как быстро ЭфПи расстегнул молнию, погладил, сжал, заставляя захрипеть и выгнуться — он понимал это чувство.

Всем нужно, чтобы их принимали. Хотя бы здесь. Хотя бы ненадолго.

*

— Ты так и не сказал, где взял машину.

— Да зачем тебе знать, — ЭфПи все обнимал его, пока они съезжали к реке, взяв еще пива и столько попкорна, что Джаг подумал: никогда после не сможет его есть. — Одолжил.

— Одолжил с арматурой или без?

— Без, — он посерьезнел. — Клянусь, я даже заплатил. Не всю сумму, но... — ЭфПи плохо умел сдерживать улыбку. Ярость — пожалуй. Он умел быть колким и холодным, как змея, когда внутри закипал от злости. Но не улыбаться, когда ему хотелось, не умел совершенно, и это в нем с возрастом не изменилось, Джаг помнил.

На побережье в тени деревьев было тихо и темно, ни души. Это место, каким Джаг его помнил, было завалено мусором и презервативами, но за два десятка лет до — ночные любовники еще не нашли его.

Каменистый берег был чист и пуст.

Они стали первопроходцами.

Перед тем, как вылезти из машины, ЭфПи коротко, жарко прижался губами — а потом хлопнул дверью раньше, чем он успел опомниться. Начал раздеваться и кидать одежду на капот, насвистывая, а потом выпрямился во весь рост, положив ладонь на ремень. И улыбнулся.

— Иди сюда. Согрею.

Джаг вышел на негнущихся ногах, на ходу выпутываясь из свитера. От воды тянуло холодом, он зябко ежился, переступая на влажных камнях, а ЭфПи, казалось, все было нипочем. Джинсы он стянул как были, отбросил в сторону вместе с ботинками, встал перед ним — обнаженный перед одетым, и сам принялся расстегивать его рубашку.

— Обещаю, ты не замерзнешь, — бормотал он, а потом растирал ладони, прежде чем погладить живот и грудь. Джаг все пялился на его шрам — не мог перестать смотреть каждый раз, как первый, потому что помнил его белым и старым, а сейчас... этому шраму и года не было. То ли военный, то ли ЭфПи заработал его, уже став Змеем.

Тот почти встал на колени, чтобы стянуть с него штаны, а потом с удовольствием бегло коснулся губами головки, выпрямляясь, и мягко подтолкнул к капоту. Джаг подчинился, откинулся на локтях, закрыл глаза. Ночь была такой тихой — и такой пустой, можно было совсем не сдерживаться, не то что над баром. Кто их здесь услышит, кроме эха.

ЭфПи наклонился над ним, отвел пряди, налипшие на лоб. Погладил открытое горло, скулы, нижнюю губу. Джаг запрокинул голову и едва не зажмурился: звезды показались такими яркими — невыносимо.

Крем в кармане. Джаг неудобно облокачивался на капот, пытаясь шире развести ноги, а потом ЭфПи подхватил его под бедро, почти удерживая на весу, и Джаг лег на спину — доверчиво, а потом блаженно вскрикнул — его почти не нужно было готовить. ЭфПи мягко толкнулся раз, другой, а потом перехватил за бедро крепче, двинулся так, что он проехался задницей по капоту — и навалился сверху. Он впился зубами в плечо, Джаг — ногтями в лопатки; оба знали, что после изводящей ласки в драйв-ине их не хватит надолго, оба хотели получить от короткого момента все. ЭфПи всхрипывал, вылизывая его горло, Джаг все пытался обхватить его ногами, а потом его тряхнуло крупной дрожью, и ЭфПи хватило пары толчков, чтобы его догнать. А потом почти упасть лбом на грудь, тяжело дыша.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Джаг медленно гладил его по волосам. Впервые в жизни хотелось закурить. Может, даже траву. ЭфПи выпрямился наконец, благодарно погладил его плечо — а потом опустил руку, собирая капли собственной спермы с его задницы.

— Знаешь, что, парень, — Джаг посмотрел на него затуманенными глазами, будучи совершенно не в силах разговаривать. Но ЭфПи это не остановило. — Нам нужно вымыть тебя. Прямо сейчас.

Джаг выпрямился рывком — так, что голова закружилась.

— Какого черта, нет.

— Нужно, нужно, — он бормотал, стаскивая его с капота и подталкивая к воде за плечи, — не волнуйся, я обещал, что я тебя согрею, и я тебя согрею.

— Да при чем тут это, — Джаг вывернулся, возмущенно отступая на шаг назад, — я про твой бок.

ЭфПи посмотрел на длинную поджившую царапину на боку так, будто совершенно забыл о ней. Насколько Джаг знал его — он и правда забыл. Отвлекся на дартс и поиски машины, и пиво, и кино, и секс, и что там еще его занимало слишком сильно, чтобы помнить о таких мелочах.

Джаг вот не забывал ничего.

— Не паникуй, мамочка. Это царапина.

— Если эта царапина начнет гнить...

— Ну, ты все вырежешь, обработаешь и зашьешь. Так? — ЭфПи смотрел на него смеющимися глазами. Хотелось выпить.

— С чего бы?

— С того, что ты — моя медсестричка, — он протянул руки. — Пойдем в воду.

 

Река была гораздо теплее, чем казалось на берегу. Будто после вечернего дождя проморозило воздух, а вода осталась такой же теплой и свежей, как днем. Не суди книгу.

У самого берега ЭфПи повалил его в воду, на сероватый нежный песок, придерживая голову, чтобы он не начал захлебываться, и скользнул пальцами между ягодиц:

— Я же обещал тебя вымыть.

Джаг только беспомощно охнул, когда пальцы легко скользнули внутрь. Возбуждение накатывало — такое же теплое, как вода, безнадежно, с самого первого раза он загорался рядом с ЭфПи легко, как спичка, независимо от места действия, состава сценария, и тот понимал это. Тот понимал все чертовски хорошо.

Тем сложнее было думать о том, что однажды придется признаться.

Тем неотвратимее это было.

*

Джаг не помнил толком, как мама улыбалась, а юной и вовсе видел ее лишь на паре фотографий когда-то давно. Она в его памяти всегда была такой — пустой и усталой, высушенной добела. Кажется, она оживала, только когда видела Джелли. Никогда — глядя на него.

Джаг постепенно забывал ее. Но узнал все равно сразу.

В баре было шумно, накурено, допотопный музыкальный автомат захлебывался монетами в обмен на Дженезис или Джорни. ЭфПи отвоевал им столик в углу, кажется, только для того, чтобы у всех на глазах гладить его пах и бедра — никто бы все равно не заметил. Перекидываясь с кем-то шутками и смутно нарываясь на драку, он одной рукой дернул ширинку Джага, и тот хрипло рассмеялся, затуманенными глазами оглядывая зал. Эфпи протолкнул ладонь ему за пояс и гладил пальцами головку сквозь ткань. Было весело. Было потрясающе.

А потом Джаг увидел ее.

Она стояла у стойки — легкое платье и высокие каблуки. Красивая — он никогда не видел ее такой красивой. Такой живой. И через весь прокуренный зал, через грохот музыки и чьи-то пьяные крики она смотрела прямо на ЭфПи. Смотрела ошпаренными глазами человека, которого только что прибило к земле — так резко, так неотвратимо, что он даже осознать это не может до конца.

ЭфПи не смотрел на нее, он оглядывался, явно пытаясь понять, достаточно ли вокруг темно, чтобы ласкать Джагу горло или может быть, поставить его на колени под столом. Чем-то его заводило это — чувство, что их могут заметить в любой момент, и Джаг даже не пытался сделать вид, что оно не заводило его тоже. Его выгнуло, когда ЭфПи сжал ствол, неудобно выворачивая руку, а Джаг все смотрел на собственную мать на другом конце тесного зала, и горло заливало отвращением к себе — прогорклым и злым. Он зажмурился. А потом отодвинулся, насколько мог.

ЭфПи недоуменно обернулся:

— Джагги?

Джаг прокашлялся. У него не было ни единой идеи, как об этом говорить, но он понимал, что у него нет выбора. В этом зале стояла его мать. И если он сейчас не сделает хоть что-то... Не будет спустя пару часов на свете ни малышки Джелли, ни его самого.

— Мне надо... видишь ту девушку? — ЭфПи посмотрел туда, куда он указывал, и автоматически подмигнул девушке у стойки — она сжала бокал так, что, кажется, пальцы побелели. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты...

— Моя медсестричка хочет в койку девочку? — ЭфПи расцвел было, но осекся, увидев, как Джаг болезненно хмурится. — Так, ладно. Выкладывай, что там у тебя.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пригласил ее потанцевать.

Повисла пауза. ЭфПи разглядывал его, склонив голову к плечу, взвешивал что-то. Потом усмехнулся.

— Паршивый способ расстаться, Джагги.

— Я не пытаюсь, — он яростно потер веки, едва не застонав сквозь зубы. — Я не пытаюсь расстаться с тобой, я просто...

— Джаг, — ЭфПи заговорил мягче. — Не знаю, что у тебя там, но выкладывай. Обещаю, мы разберемся. Веришь мне?

Джаг посмотрел ему в лицо. Скользнул взглядом, будто исследуя, по тонким векам, вечерней щетине, мягкой улыбке, широким скулам. Джаг точно знал, что любит его. Таким, взрослым, сильным, разбитым, пьяным, трезвым, жарким и отстраненным — любым. Любит так чертовски сильно. Еще Джаг знал, что не верит ему ни на грош. Он облизнул губы.

— Я твой сын.

— Медсестричка, два часа ночи — не время для метафор.

Джаг упрямо покачал головой.

— Это не метафора. Я твой сын. А там, за стойкой — моя будущая мать.

*

Даже до чердака, где спал ЭфПи, не дошли — швырнуло друг к другу возле туалетных кабинок, и Джаг плечом толкнул дверцу, рывком расстегивая его ремень; под потолком качалась тусклая лампочка, блики уродовали щербатое зеркало. Капала вода из крана. ЭфПи глухо выругался, когда он протолкнул ладонь за пояс, и сжал руки на заднице, потянул, едва не усаживая к себе на колено; Джага выгнуло. ЭфПи рванул его воротник, впиваясь губами в шею. Кабинка скрипела, Джаг зажимал себе рот, чтобы не скулить, потом впился ему в плечо зубами.

Это было лучше, чем обсуждать оставшуюся в зале женщину. 

Лучше, чем обсуждать все, что они сделали.

Впрочем, говорить об этом пришлось бы все равно.

 

— Я не могу тебе спойлерить, знаешь? — позже, сидя по-турецки перед ним на узком матрасе, Джаг почти смог начать смотреть ЭфПи в глаза. — Разве что: купи Нинтендо, когда они появятся, озолотишься через двадцать лет.

— Нин... что?

— Спойлеры, — Джаг придирчиво выбрал из коробки с пиццей самый большой кусок и демонстративно заткнул им себе рот.

ЭфПи рассмеялся:

— Ты очень тощий как для человека, который заедает нервы горой бургеров.

— Ага, — Джаг мечтательно закатил глаза, добравшись до перца чили, — ты всегда так говорил.

Повисла пауза, в которой он даже не сразу понял, что сказал. Отложил кусок, вытер губы ладонью. Виновато посмотрел в глаза.

— Я не мог тебе сказать, ты же знаешь? А теперь пришлось. Моя мать в зале. Ты и не смотрел в ее сторону. Если ты не посмотришь, не будет ни меня, ни Дже... у меня есть сестренка. Она замечательная. Я могу проебать свою жизнь, но не ее же, — Джаг беспомощно пожал плечами, говоря все более сбивчиво. — Я и так все испортил здесь. Тебе казалась странной моя куртка, но ты вообще не должен был ее увидеть еще два десятка лет, — он помедлил. — Я не верю в эффект бабочки, вообще-то, а в принцип предопределенности не верю еще больше. Но я верю в логическую последовательность и в то, что будущее происходит в той мере, в какой мы — как система — его создаем. Я не должен был здесь оказаться и натворил много херни. А исправлять придется тебе.

— Это то, что отцы делают, — ЭфПи хрипло усмехнулся. А потом потянул его на себя через разложенные на матрасе коробки.

Джаг лодыжкой кое-как сдвинул коробки в сторону и подался навстречу, гибко седлая его колени. Все еще растянутый после прошлого раза, и того, когда ЭфПи нагнул его, прижав к стене в узкой кабинке — он мог бы насадиться прямо сейчас, без ласк и прелюдий, или разложить его на матрасе и обхватить головку губами, ладонью сжимая мошонку — все, что угодно, лишь бы не разговаривать.

Говорить обо всем этом они совсем не хотели.

*

Джага выдернуло обратно, когда он пытался приготовить завтрак, стоя на подкашивающихся ногах над плитой — постояльцев пускали готовить в крошечную кухню при баре: техника наша, продукты свои, можете пользоваться холодильником. Пальцы обожгло кипящим маслом, бекон пригорал. Перед глазами было мутно после бессонной ночи. А потом он побледнел и рывком наклонился над раковиной, чувствуя, как желудок рванулся к горлу, но тошноты не было.

Он просто открыл глаза и зажмурился от яркого солнца, стоя у закусочной Попса босым, в одних джинсах и чужой, слишком большой для него расстегнутой рубашке. Объявление на стойке у закусочной обещало трансляцию того же матча Чикаго Кабс, о котором вот уже две недели безостановочно рассказывал Арчи.

Это было большим событием для Центрального дивизиона, как Джаг понял. Каждый час Попс стирал часть объявления, дописывая, что осталось всего десять часов. Девять... Он вышел, вытирая руки о фартук, и удивленно покосился на Джага, так и замершего у дверей.

— Джагги? Ты чего тут застыл?

Двухтысячные во всем их великолепии. Джаг покачал головой. 

— Ничего, все в порядке. Послушай...

— Да?

— У тебя есть тапочки?

 

Он плелся домой, пиная мелкие камни на ходу, опустив голову, и все еще не мог поверить, что это случилось так просто. Только и крутилось в голове, что любопытство — существует ли еще «Белый Змей», или Джаг случайно уничтожил его, забыв на плите недожаренную яичницу. Потом он неизбежно подумал об ЭфПи и ссутулился, засунув руки в карманы. Было страшно. Идти домой и знать, что придется посмотреть отцу в глаза — чертовски. Что в них будет, когда Джаг посмотрит. Или... а вдруг он что-то исправил, и дома будут мама, Джелли? Или отец не смог, и Джелли не родилась вообще. 

Слишком много возможностей, и почти все паршивые.

Он пытался вспомнить самое начало, чтобы отвлечься. Как ЭфПи смеялся: «Скажи сейчас, если не хочешь», а Джаг не мог, и ему горло пережимало, потому что он хотел — чудовищно, просто это было так неправильно. Узкий матрас, где они гораздо лучше помещались вдвоем, когда Джаг садился верхом. Аптечка и старые фотографии у ЭфПи в неразобранном чемодане. Форма, сложенная на самом дне. Письмо от мамы — бабушки — Джаг не читал, но имя на конверте видел. Целая жизнь до Джага и целая жизнь после. Как ЭфПи прожил ее?

Джаг увидел, что он вздрогнул, услышав скрип двери, потому что смотрел на длинную тень на полу. Когда Джаг наконец смог взглянуть ему в лицо, ЭфПи, кажется, пялился только на рубашку. Свою собственную рубашку двадцатилетней давности, все еще слабо отдающую всеми кухонными запахами из змеиного бара, а еще теми, что были на чердаке. Одномоментное понимание: ЭфПи знает, что он вернулся. ЭфПи знает, откуда.

А потом ужас: и ЭфПи ждал этого почти двадцать лет.

Джаг стоял на пороге и смотрел, как меняется его лицо — от недоверия к пониманию, к ленивой усмешке, а потом снова становится пустым, как маска. Каждый из них знал, что другой уже знает.

Наконец он глухо проговорил:

— Когда спустился и увидел сгоревшую яичницу в кухне — чуть не рехнулся. 

Джаг облизнул губы:

— А потом?

— А потом просто ждал. И что скажешь, медсестричка, дождался я или нет?

Джаг наконец шагнул внутрь, закрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
